


You Promise?

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bruises, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, It's Really Brief But I'll Tag It Anyway, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Smut, Minor Blood & Violence, Overdosing, Past Prostitution, STD tests, Top Noel, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bottom cody, slight angst, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Noel doesn't care how early it is, when he gets a call from the hospital, he gets out of bed.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LostMyHead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041932) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was inspired by the first chapter of another fic. It's really good, you should definitely go read if you haven't. Actually, you should probably read it first to know what you're about to get yourself into. Cause it's gonna be like that first chapter but more sad and weird and, like, a little slutty.

It was three in the morning when Noel got the call. He didn't worry about what he was wearing or how late it was. He packed a set of clothes into a backpack and grabbed an energy drink. Once he's got that he stuffs his keys and wallet into his pockets. He cracks the drink open in the car, chugging it as he drives towards the hospital. He's jittery when he gets there, hand patting his thigh as he makes his way to the desk. The second he figures out which room he's in he's running through the hall, getting in the elevator and riding up. He looks bad, eyes tearing up at the thought of what he was about to see. There's a nurse in the corner of the elevator giving him a sympathetic look as he watches the number on the screen rise to the second floor.

He's shaking, the energy drink not helping with the panic attack he's trying to fight off. He knows he can't run through the hallway without making everything worse. He's slowly walking, passing by rooms of people coughing and crying and it doesn't make him feel any better. The markings above his head indicate his room is at the end of the hall and Noel wishes he could run but he doesn't want to make things worse. He swallows hard and thinks back to the one of the last conversations he had with him. 

**_"Please don't take anything when we get to the party, okay? I don't like how you get when you do that shit. Especially when you drink. Freaks me out when you mix that shit."_ **

**_"I wont," he says._ **

**_He holds his face in his hands, "yeah, you wont do anything other than drink? You promise?"_ **

**_"Promise," he smiles._ **

And Noel loved that smile, it was bright and sunny just like him. He heads into the room seeing him laying in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly. He looked different, the first noticeable thing being the almost platinum blond hair atop his head. His eyes had dark circles around them and his face was slightly sunken in missing the slight chub in his cheeks that appeared to glow when he was beaming. He was smaller, closer to Noel's weight, maybe even less. He had to look at his chest and see him breathing to know he was still alive. He puts the bag down and pulls the chair closer to his bed. He's got bruises, too many of them on his neck and arms. The ones on his arms look like finger prints and the ones around his neck look like hand prints but he doesn't want to think about that. He reaches out, sliding his fingers around his to let his hand rest in his palm while memories of the last night he saw him flashed in his mind.

**_The party's too loud, louder than Noel likes and when he sees him coming towards him, bouncing and happy he can't help but smile. He's pulling Noel upstairs to the bathroom moving to sit on the sink and pull him between his legs by his ass. He's got his hands on Noel's belt, undoing it while he kisses him hard, "I found their lube."_ **

**_"You wanna do it right now?"_ **

**_He nods, "yeah, want you right here, Noe."_ **

**_He takes the lube out of his pocket and hands it to Noel, kissing him while he unbuttons the pants in front of him. When he gets them down he's getting off the counter and turning around, undoing his own jeans as he pushes them down his hips along with his underwear. Noel slicks himself up and looks down, watching him pull his ass apart for him as he gets hard. He pushes in and he watches him moan in the mirror. He thrusts in, watching him relax against the counter as he speaks, "shit."_ **

**_"You like that," he asks._ **

**_"Yeah," he smiles, turning to kiss him, "so fucking good."_ **

**_He smiles, grabbing his hair and soon he watches him turn back to the mirror and push back onto him. He moves faster, holding onto his hip. He pulls the dirty blond hair as he thrusts forward, kissing his neck and looking at him in the glass. His mouth is open, moaning but the green eyes are half-lidded until they open wider. When he sees his pupils he stops in his tracks and pulls out of him, turning him. The other man's smiling at him, "what? You wanna do me like this?"_ **

**_Noel grabs his face, pulling his lids up to see his eyes, "what'd you take?"_ **

**_He pushes his hands away giving a laugh, "fuck off."_ **

**_"You told me you weren't gonna do that shit anymore."_ **

The green eyes slowly crack open in front of him and snap him from his thoughts as he turns, looking over at him, "Noel?"

"You're awake."

He looks around the room before he looks to their hands. He frowns, looking as if he's about to cry. The second he lets out a sniffle Noel shakes his head and reaches up to touch his face, "hey, no, it's okay."

He's got tears welling in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Noe."

"Shh, it's alright, don't worry about apologizing. Just get some rest, okay," he says, caressing his face, "get some rest and we'll talk when you wake up."

He pulls back the blanket and scoots over looking to the empty space beside him. Noel puts the side of the bed down and takes his shoes off, laying beside him under the blanket. He moves to lay between Noel's arms and relaxes when he strokes his hair.

"Will you stay with me," he asks, eyes closing.

"Yeah," he nods, running his fingers through the blond hair, "I'm gonna stay."

"You promise?" 

"I promise," he nods, "I'll stay right here."

His fingers curl into Noel's shirt while Noel's slip around him holding him close. He's smaller, so much smaller in his arms than he was. He rubs his back for him until he's back to sleeping soundly again. The machine beeps with each beat of his heart, and Noel finds himself matching his breathing with his and the beating of his heart with the machine. He doesn't sleep, just watches him. Nurses come in, checking on him and Noel asks for plenty of food when the woman mentions breakfast. He didn't know how much he'd eat, he knows his appetite isn't right when he's like this, but he hoped he'd be like his regular self and eat everything. 

When he's alone with his thoughts once more his mind drifts back to that night, the last argument he ever had with him.

**_"It was just one line," he says, "god you are such a fucking buzzkill!"_ **

**_He bends down pulling the underwear and pants up his ankles while Noel's adjusting himself back into his jeans, "you fucking promised me."_ **

**_"I didn't mix it with alcohol. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"_ **

**_"Because it's cocaine! Because you fucking promised me you wouldn't do it. You looked me in my eyes and promised me you wouldn't do anything except have a couple of beers."_ **

**_"I'm fine. I fucking do it all the time. I know how to handle myself. I don't need you fuckin' telling me what I can and can't do."_ **

**_"I'm trying to keep you safe!"_ **

**_"I didn't fucking ask you to," he shouts, "God you are so annoying when you're like this. I'm just trying to have fun, I'm just trying to have a good time and you're acting like some fucking clingy girlfriend! You act like I'm some fucking addict, I can quit any time."_ **

**_"I'm not arguing with you about this," he sighs, rubbing his face, "come on, let's just go home."_ **

**_"No, I'm not leaving with you. I'm staying here. I can't be around you anymore."_ **

**_And that gets Noel's attention, "what?"_ **

**_"I can't do this anymore," he explains, "I'm done with this. I'm done with us."_ **

**_Noel takes a deep breath before nodding, "why don't we go home and talk about this in the morning?"_ **

**_"There's nothing to talk about," he says, opening the door, "I'm done with you."_ **

He thought about that fight a million times, he'd thought about how he could have got him to stay if he'd just did things differently, said things differently. He remembers waking up alone in bed, the only things left in their apartment his own. The way the man in front of him had vanished into thin air, how he felt like nothing more than a memory after that. He'd called him a million times, texted him, left countless voicemails. But he was gone without a word to anyone about where he was going. It'd been almost two years since he'd seen him and if Noel was honest they'd been the most miserable two years of his life. No matter what he did or who he slept with they couldn't fill the void he'd left that night.

The green eyes open a few minutes after breakfast rolls in and when he sees Noel he looks around the room before meeting his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"The hospital called me." 

"Why'd you show up?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine. You can go." 

"You're not fine," he whispers. 

"Yeah, well, it's not your business if I'm okay or not," he says rolling over not facing him.

"You almost fucking died, Cody."

The words hang in the air and Noel watches him curl in on himself. He reaches out, holding onto his shoulder when the blond speaks, "we haven't seen each other in almost two years. Why the fuck do you care? Don't you have some girlfriend to get back to? Some boyfriend? They know you're here laying up in your ex's hospital bed?"

"I don't have anyone."

"Maybe if you weren't so fucking clingy you might. Just find my phone, I can call someone else to come get me." 

Noel laughs, "so what? They can pick you up, take you out and you can OD again? I don't think so. I'm staying and so are you." 

"You always were so fucking controlling." 

"And you always were fucking careless. You know for someone so smart you act so fucking stupid. Killing your brain with that shit? Practically starving yourself. Have you even fucking looked in the mirror lately? You keep doing this and you're going to die."

His legs come up and he curls tighter into a ball in front of him. Noel moves closer, "so I might be clingy to you but keep in mind I am the only person here for you right now. I haven't seen you in nearly two fucking years and I still showed up for you before anyone else. So before you talk about me not having anyone maybe you should think about those people you call your friends, cause this room's looking pretty fucking empty, Cody."

Cody turns back to look at him, tears swelling in his eyes, "why'd you show up?"

"Why'd you leave me as your emergency contact?"

He doesn't answer and eventually Noel gets out of bed, wheeling the food cart over to Cody's bed, lowering it as he sits back beside him in bed, "you should eat."

He pulls the lid off the plate for him and Cody shakes his head, "I can't eat all that."

"Eat what you can," he says turning to raise the bed up. He turns the TV on finding Wheel of Fortune. Cody passes the fruit to Noel and goes for the bacon. Eventually Cody relaxes more into his side and slips his arm around his, laying his head on his shoulder, "thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't cook any of this."

"Thank you for showing up," he says, "when no one else did."

He turns to look at him and Cody keeps his eyes down, looking teary. Noel rests his head against his, "yeah, well, I'm fucking clingy remember?"

Cody's other arm wraps around his and he buries his face in his shoulder, sniffling. 

"I'm always gonna be here for you," he whispers. Cody squeezes his arm tight for a second before stopping. Noel shakes the juice bottle and opens it handing it to him, "here. Drink this and help me guess the words."

He drinks some of his juice and looks to the TV, "Pat Sajak is still on this show?" 

"Yeah," Noel says, "you think he and Vanna ever... _you know?_ "

"For sure," he nods, wiping the tears from his face and turning back to the TV, "at least once."

He smiles and eats a few grapes, watching Cody eat out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't eat much, but he does eat more than Noel thought he would, and that was good enough for now.

  
\---

  
It's Cody's last day in the hospital and he still hasn't told Noel where he got the bruises or when and where he OD'd. It was as if the time he was gone just didn't exist. Like nothing had changed, like that night never happened. Cody was good, he was great, he was _better_ again. He'd been eating what was on his plate and everything was fine, until it wasn't. He'd only left to talk to the nurses for a minute, but when he came back there was a man in Cody's room, touching his face and thumbing over his cheek while Cody looked as if he was about to cry. The man leans in, pressing his mouth to his forehead and that made Noel's blood boil. He leaves the room and when Cody sinks in on himself he decides if he ever sees this guy again he'll probably kill him.

He heads over to Cody, "who was that?"

"Nobody," he says, "uh, can you get the nurse, please? I have something personal I want to ask about."

He nods and gets the nurses, standing outside the door. They talk for a minute and she comes back with a cup and a few swabs. Noel had a guess as to what they were for but he didn't ask the nurses and he didn't ask Cody. Instead he went in and opened his backpack, handing him some clothes, "get dressed. Nurse says you have to leave in a wheelchair."

Cody gets dressed slow, rubbing his arms when he's got Noel's clothes on. He sits in the wheelchair, picking at his nails, "thanks for bringing me some clothes. I'll make sure to give them back."

"Don't worry about it, let's go."

"I can get an uber or something, you don't have to drive me."

"Be stupid to get an uber when we're going to the same place."

"What?"

"You're coming home, aren't you?"

And Cody looks up at him making Noel look down at him in the chair as he raises his brows. And Cody looked so confused, "home?"

He shakes his head, "you don't have to come back if you don't want to. I just thought maybe you might want to."

"You really want me back there? After everything I said to you?"

"We got the place together, just feels empty without you there."

He puts his hand on Cody's shoulder and the blond immediately drops his head to look forward, "I could stay for a few days?"

Noel squeezes his shoulder, "you could stay forever if you want."

He nods, speaking softer, "I want that."

When they get home Noel's opening the door and letting Cody in first. He smiles, weakly, stepping inside and taking his shoes off. When he's in the middle of the living room he turns to Noel, "it looks the same as I remember."

"Haven't really changed anything," he says, leaning up against the door.

Cody nods, turning to him. He walks over to him, arms finding their way around him. Cody hugs him as tight as he can, "thank you for coming for me."

"Thank you for not changing your emergency contact."

"I promise things will change," he says, "I promise I'll get better. I mean it, I really do."

"I know," he says, rubbing his back, "why don't you take a shower and I'll go pick up some food and your prescription?"

He nods and Noel pats his shoulder, "find something good on TV for us to watch."

Noel knocks on his neighbors door, paying her fifty dollars to keep an eye on his apartment and to make sure Cody doesn't leave. When he gets back the neighbor tells him the door stayed closed the whole time. He thanks her and heads inside finding Cody on the couch with a blanket around him watching TV. He looks over at him smiling, "I found a show we could watch together, it's supposed to be pretty good."

Noel nods and put the food on the coffee table, "let's watch it." 

"Did you get the orange chicken," he asks, reaching for the bag.

He nods, "of course I did."

He smiles and hands Noel his, "can't believe your remembered my order."

"Can't believe you asked if I got the chicken like you always do."

"I like the chicken and I wanna make sure you get it." 

"I always do," he says.

Cody leans against him while he eats and Noel puts his arm around him. When he looks to him Noel stops watching TV, "I'll get a job soon. Pay everything I need to pay off and I've got money saved so I'll give you some for rent soon."

"Let's worry about that later, alright? Just focus on TV for now."

He nods and he feels Cody sink more into his side, and things feel good again, things feel normal. It doesn't feel like Cody left and it doesn't feel like they ever argued. His hand comes up and he runs it through Cody's hair. They watch TV and Noel finishes most of his food. Cody's food is half eaten but the entire container of orange chicken is gone. Noel smiles, Cody wasn't back to normal yet, but he was definitely getting there.

\---

Cody gets in the car and Noel gives a small smile, "how was therapy?" 

"It was good, I'll be going back in a few days."

"Good," he nods, "that'll be good."

He nods, "yeah."

"So, are you ready to go get your stuff today?"

He takes a deep breath before letting it out slow, "yeah. Yeah, I shouldwe should do that."

He nods and they begin driving. When they're at a stop sign Noel notices the hangnail Cody's pulling at and turns away, "you know, if you don't want to go back there I can just do it for you." 

He shakes his head, "I need to do it myself I think."

He takes the hand Cody's picking at and holds it, making him turn to look at him, "it's gonna be okay."

He nods but he doesn't look like he believes him. He takes a deep breath and Noel finally lets go of his hand. The buildings begin to look rougher, paint chipping badly and more graffiti appearing everywhere. There's men and women lining sidewalks wearing next to nothing and Cody's sinking into his seat, breathing slower. He sees people with faces sunken like Cody's and teeth missing. Noel turns the radio on to distract Cody but he can't tell if it's working. 

"It's the building up here."

He nods and they turn. Cody points to another lot, "you should park over there instead of this one. It's got a lot of cameras and a security guard."

Noel does as he tells him and together they walk across to the apartment building. It's old and looks like it needs to be torn down completely. Cody takes his keys out and they head upstairs to the third floor. The carpet lining the hallway is dark green and littered with stains, flecks of trash, and cigarette burns. The once white painted walls looking more dusty and dirty. Once they get to the right room Cody unlocks the door. He stands there for a second, not opening it as he turns to Noel looking ashamed, "I wasn't in a good place when I was living here so whatever you see, just...that's not me anymore. I'm notI don't want to be this person anymore."

"I know," he nods. 

Cody nods and unlocks the door. The place is mostly clean for where they are. The coffee table's got white power on it and there are a few pill bottles on the counter in the kitchen. They head to the bedroom and it's straight and the bed's made and it seems to be the cleanest room in the house even with the stains on the carpet and the mildew smell in the air. Cody opens the closet and begins packing clothes into the bag. Noel picks up a backpack, "where's the bathroom?"

He points to the hall, "it's the door on the right."

He heads into the bathroom packing everything he might need up. He reaches for the mirror, pulling it open to find a bag filled halfway up with white powder. He prepared himself to find something but he wasn't sure what he'd find. He takes it out and looks to the toilet. He sets it on the bathroom counter and opens the cabinets underneath finding a small coffee can of a more expensive brand. When he opens it he finds money inside, _a lot_ of money. He takes it out and puts it in the backpack before he hears the door to Cody's room slam shut. Noel pockets the bag, regretting the decision to do so as he walks out. He opens Cody's bedroom finding the door closed and another man's voice speaking in the bedroom, "you owe me, baby. I called that ambulance for you." 

"You left me to die." 

Noel tries to open the door but it's locked. He pulls back and hits his shoulder against it, groaning when it doesn't work, "fuck's that? Friend of yours? He pay you yet?"

"You need to leave, Gabe."

"Come on, baby, I know you," he says, and Noel hits the door again, harder, "I know you keep your coke hidden and I know you keep your money hidden even better. If you don't have either you know how you can pay me back."

And Cody's voice drops so he's speaking softer, "I don't do that anymore."

"I know you do. Come on, I know how you like it."

Noel hits against the door again and soon Gabe's speaking up, "fuck off, man. He's mine. Why don't I get rid of this guy and then it's just you and me, huh baby? That sound good? Just you, me, and a little bit of this?"

Noel hits the door again and this time it breaks open and he sees the guy from the hospital with one hand on Cody's shoulder and the other holding up a small bag of white powder. Noel drops the backpack on the bed and grabs Gabe by the neck, pulling him off and throwing the first punch. The guy goes down, sitting up when he's on the floor. Noel grabs his shirt and yanks him up hitting him again and again until Cody's arms come around him, "stop! Stop! Just stop!"

The guy's nose is busted and bloody and Cody's arms are tight around him, "it's okay. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

Noel watches Gabe let out a choked sound and push the blood out of the corner of his mouth, spit sliding down his cheek as he tries to breathe. Cody rests his head on his back, "I'm okay, he didn't hurt me."

Noel drops him and the guy falls back against the floor. He keeps his eyes down at Gabe, "get up. And get the fuck out of here."

Gabe sits up and Noel moves forward, making him flinch back, "if I ever see you again I'll fucking kill you. And he wont be there to stop me. I promise you that."

He stands up and leaves the room, slowly making his way out until Noel hears the front door slam shut. He turns towards Cody, holding his face with the hand that doesn't have another man's blood on it, "are you alright?" 

He nods, "I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine,_ " he says, giving him a small but reassuring smile.

"Keep packing. I'm gonna go clean up."

He nods and Noel leaves the backpack, heading into the bathroom. He takes the bag from his pocket, emptying it into the toilet and flushing it before washing the blood off his hands. When they're clean he heads out and Cody heads in, looking under the cabinet, "fuck."

"I already put it in the bag." 

He looks to the mirror and Noel nods, "flushed all of it."

He takes a deep breath, letting out slow as he nods, "good. Yeah, that's good."

Noel grabs everything else and they head into the kitchen, "is there anything else you need?"

He shakes his head, "no. That's everything."

"Okay," he says, putting his hand on his back, "let's go."

They leave the apartment and Cody goes to collect his mail and return the key. When he comes back they head across the street and get in the car. It's silent when they're inside and Cody takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I do," he nods, "um... I didn't tell you this before but I, uh..."

He bites his lip hard to keep it from trembling as he refused to meet Noel's eyes, "I couldn't really get a job with the amount of coke I was doing. I couldn't pass drug tests, obviously. And IGabe was my dealer and one day I couldn't afford the coke I wanted. And he told me there were other ways I could get what I wanted."

Noel reaches out, holding onto his shoulder when Cody finally lets out a sob, "and so I had sex with him. I did that for a really long time for coke or money. And not with just him. With a lot of guys, and I mean _a lot_ of guys, Noe."

He stares at the envelope in his hands, "and I didn't wanna tell you about it because I didn't want you to look at me differently, but you need to know. You _deserve_ to know about me."

"I'm glad you told me," he says, "and it doesn't change how I see you."

"I never let them do anything without a condom. Not even when they asked for it," he says, rushed and sounding desperate. 

"I believe you."

Cody opens the envelope, fingers hesitating to take the paper out, "I usually get tested every three months but seeing Gabe at the hospital made me realize I hadn't gotten one in a while and I..."

He's trembling and letting out a choked sob as Noel rubs his back, "look at me."

Cody's breathing is shaky and Noel says it again, "Cody, look at me." 

He finally turns to him, eyes wet as hands hold his face. He's panicking, and Noel nods, "just breathe, okay? Just breathe with me."

He nods and Noel breathes. Cody mimics him and when Noel holds his breath he holds it too. When Cody finally calms down Noel can feel the lump forming in his throat. He knows he shouldn't be the one crying right now so he forces his eyes to stop getting watery. He wipes the tears from Cody's face and nods, "whatever it says I am not going anywhere. I promise you I will be right beside you, okay?"

He nods, "yeah."

"I'm not going anywhere," he says again, looking deep into his eyes to make sure he knows it.

He nods and Noel lets go, letting him look back to the envelope. He pulls out the paper, looking over it and letting out a held breath, "negative. Negative, everything's negative!"

Noel smiles and holds out his arms, "come here."

Cody's quick to sit in his lap and put his arms around him, holding on tight. Noel rubs his back and Cody cries into his shoulder as he's talking to him, "it's okay. Everything's okay."

"I don't wanna go through that again," he sobs, "I don't _ever_ wanna go through that again."

"I know," he says, "and you're never gonna have to."

He hugs him tighter, "I know I've said thank you a million times but I really mean it. Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you."

\---

"Negative," Cody smiles, cheeks fuller and glowing with pride, "everything's still negative. I went to two different hospitals to be sure."

"Cody, I trusted the results a couple months ago." 

"I know," he nods, "but I just wanna be sure. I don't wanna give you anything, you're the last person in the world I wanna hurt."

"Come here."

He walks over, crawling in bed and sitting on his lap. He was a little heavier now but Noel liked it, he was looking more like himself every day and his smile felt as if it was getting brighter. Noel cups his face, kissing him slowly, "you've probably gotten tested like a million times since then."

"Seven," he says, "and I just wanted to make sure before we do anything."

He smiles and runs his hands up the sweatpants on Cody, "I think we're in the clear."

He nods and moves back in, kissing him. He holds Noel's face, grinding back and forth against him as he moaned softly against his mouth. Noel moves to his neck, taking notice of the skin now free of bruises and marks. He didn't look so sickly anymore, he looked happy, he looked healthy, he looked like Cody. He pulls the shirt off himself and moves Cody onto his back, grinding into him. His thighs come up to squeeze his hips gently and Noel's hands go to his waist while Cody's hands come up to his face. He kisses him deeper and Cody's hands soon move to his hair. Noel smiles, "fuck I missed this."

Cody smiles, "I missed this too."

He pulls Cody's pants off, grinding into him when he's free of them, "you look good." 

"I gained weight," he says.

"Looks good on you."

He gives a laugh, "that like your kink? You into that sort of thing?" 

"I'm into you looking healthy. Soft face, soft thighs, soft Cody."

"I might look soft but you're the one sounding soft."

"Maybe I'm soft for you."

Cody pushes him off and straddles him, slipping his hand down Noel's pants, "doesn't feel like it."

He smiles and Cody moves to his neck, jerking him off slow. Noel sighs as Cody's mouth trailing down his neck, "think maybe you're hard for me."

"So fucking hard," he finds himself saying.

"What are you gonna do about it," he asks, dropping his voice lower, "what are you gonna do to me?"

Noel brings his fingers to his mouth, getting them wet before sliding them down the back of his underwear, "what do you want me to do to you?"

His fingers find his hole and tease it open slow making Cody gasp. When he pushes them inside him Cody moans before speaking, "I want you to fuck me the way I like it."

"Tell me how you like it," he says. 

"You don't remember," he asks, raising a brow.

"Oh, I remember. I just wanna hear you tell me how you like it when I've got my fingers in your ass like this."

He moves them a certain way and Cody gives Noel's dick a squeeze before teasing over the head of Noel's dick with his thumb, "I like it when you fuck me on my hands and knees."

"Yeah?" 

"I like it when you hold me down by the back of my neck and tell me how good I feel around your dick."

His fingers move faster, encouraging Cody's hand to do the same. He moans, nosing at Noel's throat and groaning in his ear, "I like it when you pull my hair while you're fucking me, telling me how good I take it for you."

Noel moans and Cody's tongue pokes out, tracing around his ear, "I take it real good for you, don't I?"

He twists his fingers and lets out a breath, "so fucking good for me, baby boy." 

"Yeah? Best you've ever had?" 

"Best I've ever had," he tells him, "am I the best you've ever had?" 

"You already know you are," he says, kissing his neck.

Noel's fingers move just right and Cody lets out a harsh breath before humming against his skin. Noel smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too," he breathes. 

"Yeah? You love me," he asks, raising a brow. 

Cody pulls back, taking his hand from Noel's pants, smiling back, "yeah. I love you."

He takes his fingers out of him and moves so Cody's the one against the pillows and Noel's on top, hips between his legs, "you swear?" 

"I swear," he says, pulling him in for a kiss.

The break apart, Noel's mouth ghosting over his with a smile, "yeah? You promise?" 

And Cody grins as he kisses him again, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't a good end. I just wanted to tie it back to the first part in a way that's nice cause I couldn't think of how to end it. Thanks for reading though, might fuck around and write something else soon.


End file.
